futuristicstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Aureilla
Aureilla is a Neptune-sized planet in the Triangulum galaxy. it is the 5th planet in the naval system and one of three that sustain life. its is a unique world within the Triangulum galaxy and is the home of the Aureillans and Terrans. Naval System The naval system is at the edge of the Trapezium arm of the galaxy and it is a binary system. playing host to 2 stars both at different stages of life the larger one being a red giant and the other being a yellow star. the system also has a brown dwarf about a light year outside the system. The system has 5 planets, 3 rocky,2 gas. it also host two asteroid belts known as the Cassiopeia drift and the acrixis drift. Aureilla is the fifth planet and one of two planets to have intelligent life. the other being Naboo. Moons Aureilla has two moons both our earth-sized and capable of sustaining life, which worked well when the time came to relieve the planet of some of its population. the moons are named Aemilia and Blue Atmosphere Aureilla's atmosphere is 1/4 oxygen, 1/4 nitrogen, 1/4 phosphorus, and 1/4 argon. there our other trace elements as-well. Unlike most other species native to planet, aureillans can breathe in any atmosphere that has one of the four. Landmass and Oceans Landmass Aureilla has 5 continents and 3 oceans each with there own unique features. the continents include: Baska- Which has an abundance of minerals,alloys,ores,and metals. this continent was situated in the northeast of the planet and was covered in high mountains,rivers, and area 36-80 an enormous expansion area of forest that covers half the Continent and contains many deadly animals. Rhelasia- The largest continent and situated in the south western side of the planet and was covered in ash and volcanoes, along with deep canyons and wide valleys where life resided. all life on the continent were in this canyons and valleys while life was desolate on top of them. this continent was also where the military was base and where all new technological experiments were tested. Cree- Was a medium-sized continent and somewhat isolated in the south east corner of the planet. it was a picturesque island and despite its location still had a polar cap. part of the continent was higher then the rest most likely due to plate tectonics. it was cut in half by a large river called Ignatius. Ignatius is the largest river on aureilla. Astra-Seneca- The continent covers the Northwest and extends towards the south and curves into a question mark shape, making a giant peninsula. for a time part of the continent was under water. the Terrans called the under water half, Seneca after there water god. Astra is the ancient aureillan sky god. after the underwater half rose up it became Astra-Seneca. Thessia- Named after aureilla's very first queen it is the most industrialized continent and is in the center of the planet. it is home to the aureillan capital and has dozens of lakes and river as-well as a medium-sized forest. Oceans Aureilla has 3 oceans, all of them unique the host hundreds of underwater canyons,valleys,volcanoes,plateaus,and notable hundred of underwater cities belonging both to the Terrans and Aureillans the oceans included: Malodorous- The largest ocean and the most abundant of life. most aquatic species live here and most of the river are connected to this ocean as well as all fishing and water- trafficking being done in this ocean. all underwater aureillan water cities Krona- The most violent ocean where all the hurricanes and whirlpools and other water-born storms come from, not much is known about the ocean due to it being almost impossible to explore but every decade the storms clear up for a month, allowing for limited exploration. Yuan- This ocean is mysterious but is most notable for being the location of the terran capital. the water here is crystal clear and the most exotic creatures live here, this ocean is the partly saltwater making it the location of the only saltwater on aureilla. Core A plasmic molten outer core surrounded an inner core, believed to be composed primarily of a nickel-iron alloy, with very small amounts of some other elements. there is also a mantle and unlike earth the crust is much thicker compose about 25% of the planet and goes about twice as deep as on earth. primary civilazations Aureillans race of reptilian humanoids outwardly appearing to be much like Earth's homo sapiens, revealed to be reptilians covering their bodies in cloned human flesh. On the universal scale, they're still fairly close to humans - in the sense that they are humanoid vertebrates as oppos ed to something more peculiar or exotic such as insect-men, and have mostly the same life support requirements (breathing oxygen, similar gravity, comparable tolerances to heat and cold). It is possible that they have a mix of reptilian and mammalian characteristics since Reptiles are cold blooded.Their biology allows them a much higher core body temperature than humans, meaning that they should be resistant to intense cold which would theoretically allow a lone Visitor toenter into a cryogenic chamber without any critical harm befalling their bodies. They also possess slitted eyes although it seems that they see exactly what humans do with their eyes, revealing that the only difference with their eyes is the slitted pupil. They are also the more space-faring of the two primary civilizations. Terrans On average, a member of the species stood between 1.3 to 1.8 meters tall and also smelled of salt and the sea. They were a fish-like amphibious humanoid species with salmon-colored skin, webbed hands, high-domed heads and huge, fish-like eyes. They were equally capable of breathing both on land and in water with them being at home in either environment. They have an impressive and very expansive aqautic army. They are broken into two sub species, the Aquae who were incapable of going on land and were led by Demetria , And'' Aquae-Terra'' who could live on land and water and were led by Queen Adrosia. Aureillan-Terran War